Things You Said
by DittyWrites
Summary: A small collection of Kylux drabbles based on the "Things you said..." tumblr prompts. Includes angst, AU's, snark and whatever other nonsense people want.
1. that i wish you hadn't

Snoke was dead.

Hux watched the lifeless body of his now-defunct Supreme Leader hit the floor with a finality which left him with no doubt that Snoke was finished. Feeling the tension and fear which had gripped him throughout this final battle begin to ebb away he could not help the vicious grin which graced his features as he marched forward to celebrate the victory with the man who had finally succeeded in killing the untouchable Sith lord.

Kylo Ren stood breathless as he stared at his dead master. The battle had been hard fought and he could feel the blood from his various wounds very slowly trickling down his back. He registered Hux's presence beside him with a small tilt of his head.

"It is finished then?" Hux asked, almost giddy from their success.

"Almost. We only have one task left to complete." Ren responded, his deep voice lacking any excitement, and without warning he extended his red saber and thrust the hilt into Hux's hand, "You need to kill me."

The soft words met Hux's ears and caused him to physically recoil as if he had been struck, even as his hand tightened instinctively around the saber. "What?" He hissed in surprise, his elation at their victory deflating rapidly as he stared Ren down.

"I have nothing left. The Knights are no more. My family have been destroyed and my one goal of eliminating the man responsible has been fulfilled. We have succeeded in our plans." Ren confessed, his tone devoid of all emotion, his fate accepted. "You will take your place in the seat of power that has been carved out for you. You will be Emperor and you will rule unchallenged. We have seen to that. You do not need me at your side."

Hux could feel the certainty behind Ren's words and he knew beyond doubt that he was serious. He felt an odd ache inside his chest as he realised that Ren believed that he had served his only purpose in life and was now to be disposed of.

To an extent, he had spoken the truth and Hux could not deny him that. His comrades and remaining family had been slowly eliminated as the galaxy-wide conflict grew more bloodied and brutal and, if he honest with himself, it would almost be a kindness to put Ren out of his misery.

But Hux was a selfish creature and, launching Ren's saber to the side carelessly, he pulled the taller man in for a searing kiss as he allowed his desire for him to continue living to flood his mind and power his actions.

"I may not need you at my side Ren," he whispered as he broke away, "but have you considered the possibility that I want you by my side? Would that be asking too much of you? My rule as Emperor would lack a certain charm if you were not at my side." He confessed in a rush.

After all the losses and the pain they had suffered in their pursuit of power.

After all the abhorrent but necessary acts they had inflicted on their enemies.

Ren could not leave him now. Hux would not allow it.

They would rule.

Together.


	2. through your teeth

It had been three days since their last incident and Hux knew that the peace could only last so long. So the fact that he was having a subtle argument with Ren in the middle of the bridge was of no real surprise to him.

"You fool!" He growled aggressively but quietly enough to not be overheard, "Regardless of whatever dalliances we may indulge away from prying eyes, you will respect the chain of command within my base. Undermine me again and I will have you thrown out into the frozen tundra."

Ren held his own as he squared off against the incensed redhead, his mask allowing him to keep his expressions private, "Attempt to have me removed and we will see how many of your lieutenants I slay in the melee."

"Do not threaten me you son of a bitch." Hux hissed a louder than he would have liked as he felt his anger flare.

Although he could not see his face, Hux knew that Ren had drawn his lips back into a vicious smirk, "Careful General. I could force you to you knees here in front of all your subordinates. That would be very undermining."

"I would like to see you try," Hux snarled through his teeth as his temper won out, "I have nothing to fear from your parlour tric-" His words were cut short as he felt an invisible pressure throw itself on to his back.

Unprepared and unable to overcome the weight, he fell to the floor as his knees smacked the floor with a resounding thud. His shock turned to pure rage as he glanced up at the figure who was now towering over him with a casual gait as he held one hand out, keeping Hux in his humiliating position. "Let. Me. Up." He spat violently as he fought against the hold.

"Perhaps in a moment I will," Ren's modulated voice issued from the mask and Hux could very clearly hear how much he was enjoying the small display of power, "but before that I think I will make my leave before you do something we will both regret." Bending down to meet Hux's new level he cocked his head mockingly before standing and swiftly heading towards the exit of the bridge.

Hux was stuck in his kneeling position as he heard Ren's heavy footsteps start to die away and he knew the moment that Ren had exited as he felt the heavy weight lift off his being. Without hesitating, he shot to his feet and sent a sweeping glare across the room, pleased to see that not one of the people in the room dared to meet his gaze. Consumed by humiliation and rage, he spun on his heel and followed Ren's path out of the room, intent on getting some form of revenge on the brazen fool.

If anyone noticed the obvious tent in his trousers as he marched from the room then they had the wisdom to keep it to themselves as their furious leader disappeared through the doorway in a whirl of red and black.


	3. when you were afraid

Hux watched the growing puddle of crimson which surrounded Ren's fallen body slowly spread out across the filthy snow before he finally dragged his eyes up to Ren's face. He could see the pain reflecting in his face, the dark eyes registering the level of blood which was issuing from his leg wound as he moved it slightly across the ground.

"Do you think i will lose it?" Ren's deep voice was tight as he tried to keep a handle on his emotions.

Hux tilted his head as he examined the wound. "I seriously doubt it since you will be picked up in a few minutes." He sighed loudly. "So please try not to bleed out before that."

Ren smirked despite himself, "I can almost taste your disappointment."

"On the one hand, if you die, my budgets will become somewhat tighter," Hux offered casually, feeling a deep relief as he spotted the on-site medical officer hurrying towards their location, "but then, with you gone I will need to find someone else to fill my bed and that is a time-consuming task I have no need for."

"Does he know?" Ren asked quietly before the medical officer arrived. He avoided Hux's eye but Hux was quick enough to pick up on the flash of dread which shot through Ren's expression as he considered his absent master.

"Snoke has already been informed of your injury." Hux sighed again but with considerable more sincerity, "I was unable to keep the incident contained due to the volume of witnesses."

Once again the fear leaked into Ren's dark eyes and it caused Hux's brow to furrow. He did everything in his power to keep Ren's injuries from Snoke, knowing that an injury in battle meant a harsh punishment from the illustrious Supreme Leader.

He was unaware what specific torments Snoke inflicted on Ren after a failure, but the rare snippets of panic and terror which his dark-haired lover was unable to cover when he realised he would have to face his master left Hux with a distinct feeling that perhaps some things were better left being unknown.


	4. when you were crying

Of all the events which Hux had little familiarity with, walking into his private chambers to find Ren on his floor, his back slouched against the frame of the bed ranked among the rarest. When taken into account with the obvious distress the younger man was in, it was practically unheard of.

Moving to stand in front of the tear-stained man, he waited patiently for Ren to acknowledge his presence. "Do you want to tell me what the issue is?"

A vague choking noise issued from Ren as he turned his sorrowful expression up towards the redhead, his eyes quickly registering the mild concern which was being sent his way.

"Throughout my childhood," Ren started slowly, "I was taught to register the people I had any feeling for within the force at all times. It was a new Jedi training method to form attachments which Luke Skywalker conceived." He stopped to gather his breath and Hux could sense that this was going to be a long evening so he abandoned his standing position for a more comfortable seat on the bed itself.

Ren watched his movements and waited for Hux to become settled and return to attention to him before he started to speak again. "Even now I can sense each of them without actually having to exert any effort. Luke Skywalker may have disappeared but the hum of his life-force is always present and that is how I know he is still living."

Hux nodded as he processed the new information which was being relayed to him, tucking it away for future consideration.

"The same is true for my mother, but her presence is more pronounced due to the immediate relation and also the strong attachment I had to her while I was still her son. I can also pick up the odd flash of emotion if she is feeling anything particularly strong."

"And why is this affecting you negatively?" Hux asked curiously as he attempted to understand, his knowledge of the force was weak and Ren was not usually this forth-coming with information, "This does not appear to be anything new so why are you," he paused before gesturing to Ren's rather pathetic position, "like this?"

Ren blinked sadly as a small tear escaped from the corner of his eye and rolled down his blotched cheek, "I cannot escape the void which was his presence. All my attempts to fill and cover it have failed and I feel it's weight on me at all times. I cannot help but miss him."

Pursing his lips, Hux knew there was only one 'his' which could have affected Ren so much. His father, Han Solo, whom Ren had killed with his own hand. Unsure of how to offer his support since his words were trapped in his throat, Hux instead settled on simply placing his hand on Ren's forearm as he lay himself back on the bed.

This was the best he could provide and he sincerely hoped that it would be enough.


End file.
